Verhext – Teil 1
Verhext – Teil 1 ist die elfte Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 17.12.2012 in den USA urausgestrahlt. In Deutschland lief die Folge am 5. Januar 2013 Inhalt Die Freunde sitzen alle zusammen im MacLaren's, als Barney und Marshall plötzlich das Gleiche sagen und Marshall die Möglichkeit für ein "Verhext" nutzt. Vor fünf Jahren ist ihnen dasselbe passiert, und die Regeln besagen, dass derjenige, auf dem der Verhext-Fluch lastet, nichts sagen darf, bis ihn der andere oder jemand, der zum Zeitpunkt des "Verhext" anwesend war, seinen Namen nennt. Damals hat Barney diese Regel für sinnlos angesehen, doch kurz darauf wurde er vom Bus angefahren und hat seitdem nie mehr die Regeln gebrochen. Zwischenzeitlich hat er Marshall ebenfalls ein "Verhext" auferlegt, sodass dieser nur auf eine Rache gewartet hat. Alle Freunde freuen sich tierisch, weil sie Barney jetzt eine Weile leiden lassen möchten, während dieser vollkommen verzweifelt ist. thumb|350pxKurz bevor die Eröffnung von Teds GNB-Gebäude stattfindet, teilt dieser seinen Freunden mit, dass er seinen Professor von der Uni, Professor Vinick, eingeladen hat, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er Architekt geworden ist, obwohl dieser vor 15 Jahren gesagt hat, dass Ted niemals soweit kommen wird. Lily und Marshall erkennen sofort, dass Vinick immer noch großen Einfluss auf Teds Leben hat und dieser besessen von ihm ist. Ted streitet dies ab und auch Robin stimmt ihm zu, dass es niemanden gibt, von dem man so besessen sein kann. Doch Lily und Marshall verdeutlichen ihr, dass sie zur Zeit immer noch von Patrice besessen ist, weil diese nun mit Barney zusammen ist. Auch sie kennen eine Person, die von ihnen besessen ist. Es handelt sich um Daryl LaCoutre, einen Kommilitonen, der nach einem Spiel Hacky Sack bereits von Lily und Marshall besessen war und ständig etwas mit ihnen unternehmen wollte. Sie warnen ihre Freunde, falls sie irgendwann verschwinden sollten, dass es sich dann um Daryl handeln muss, der sie in seinen Keller eingesperrt hat. Als Barney zu ihnen stößt, kann er immer noch nicht sprechen und die anderen machen sich lustig über ihn, auch als er darum bettelt, dass sie endlich seinen Namen sagen und ihn von dem Jinx befreien. Bei World Wide News bekommt Robin von Sandy Rivers die Erlaubnis, Angestellte zu feuern, sollten sie in diesem Jahr schlechte Arbeit geleistet haben. Obwohl Robin niemanden für unprofessionelle Gründe entlassen würde, freut sie sich, als sie Patrices Akte auf dem Tisch liegen sieht. Währenddessen nervt Barney Marshall, damit dieser seinen Namen sagt, doch Marshall gibt nicht klein bei. Ted stößt zu ihnen und liest die Absage von Professor Vinick vor. Zuerst macht es ihm nichts aus, doch als er liest, dass Professor Vinick keine Ahnung hat, wer er ist, macht er sich mit Lily, Marshall und Barney auf den Weg zum College, um Vinick gegenüber zu treten. Marshall will sich eigentlich nur das Spektakel anschauen, während Ted große Vorstellungen hat, wie er Vinick zur Rede stellt. thumb|left|350pxRobin spricht Patrice auf ihre Leistungen in diesem Jahr an, doch Patrice bringt Robin wie immer nur auf die Palme. Als Robin sich danach erkundigt, wie oft Patrice mit Barney schlafen würde, und diese ihr nicht antwortet, feuert sie Patrice. Diese kann das nicht glauben und fragt, ob es wirklich um sie gehen würde. Plötzlich bricht Robin in Tränen aus und Patrice versucht sie zu trösten. Auf dem Campus versucht Barney weiterhin, dass Lily und Marshall seinen Namen sagen, was ihm nicht gelingt. Plötzlich steht Daryl vor ihnen und freut sich wahnsinnig über das Wiedersehen. Lily und Marshall haben jedoch nur Angst. Daryl erklärt ihnen, dass er am Campus arbeitet, und zwar an einem Hacky Sack-Stand, der sich "Die drei Hackmigos" nennt, genauso wie Daryl sie damals immer bezeichnet hat. Er möchte ihnen etwas gegeben und besteht darauf, dass sie mit zu ihm kommen. Marshall hat Angst und Barney vermittelt ihm in seinen Gedanken, dass er sie befreien kann, wenn sein Name gesagt wird. Doch Marshall lässt sich nicht darauf ein und so folgen er und Lily Daryl zu sich Nachhause. Ted sitzt derweil in einer Vorlesung von Professor Vinick und genießt es sichtlich, wieder im Unterricht bei seinem Lieblingsprofessor zu sein. Nach der Vorlesung spricht er Vinick an und zeigt ihm das GNB-Gebäude. Doch auch dieses wird von Vinick niedergemacht und er versichert Ted erneut, dass er keine Zukunft als Architekt haben wird. Daryl führt Marshall, Lily und Barney in seinen Keller und möchte ihnen etwas überreichen. Die Freunde haben große Angst und wollen die Überraschung nicht sehen. Marshall schreit Daryl sogar an, weil dieser nicht zu ihren Freunden gehört und er doch bedenken sollte, dass sie einen Sohn haben, bevor er sie umbringt. Daryl wollte ihnen jedoch nur einen Scheck geben, weil sie damals mit ihm die Idee hatten, den "Die drei Hackmigos"-Stand zu eröffnen. Als Lily sich bei ihm entschuldigt, erkennt Daryl, dass er ihre Bestätigung nicht braucht und es ihm sehr gut geht. Er zerreißt deshalb den Scheck vor ihnen. Dies erzählen sie kurz darauf Ted, der Vinick mit einem 3D-Modell seines Gebäudes beeindrucken möchte. Er sieht dadurch ein, dass er endlich loslassen muss und mit seinem Leben, so wie es ist, zufrieden sein muss. Auch Robin erkennt, dass es nicht an Patrice liegt, sondern an ihr. Ihre Gefühle für Barney machen ihr zu schaffen, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass Patrice Schuld daran ist. thumb|350pxAls die Freunde auf dem Rückweg vom Campus sind, besorgen Marshall und Lily etwas zu Essen und Barney nutzt die Gelegenheit, damit der Jinx-Fluch von ihm genommen wird. Er zeigt Ted einen Verlobungsring und Ted bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als vor Überraschung Barneys Namen zu sagen. Als er sich nach dem Grund erkundigt, erzählt ihm Barney, dass er Patrice einen Heiratsantrag machen möchte. Dies führt dazu, dass nun Ted derjenige ist, auf dem der Jinx-Fluch lastet. Barney nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich zu erklären, ohne dass Ted ihm reinreden kann. Er fühlt sich bei Patrice geborgen und möchte dieses Gefühl für den Rest seines Lebens behalten. Deshalb will er ihr auf dem Dach des World Wide News Gebäudes einen Antrag machen, weil dies ihr Lieblingsplatz ist. Barney will den Fluch von Ted nehmen, wenn er ihm den Antrag nicht ausreden wird und wenn er verspricht, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Ted gibt Barney das Versprechen, sodass dieser ihn von dem Fluch befreit. Gastdarsteller *Ellen D. Williams als Patrice *Alexis Denisof als Sandy Rivers *Seth Green als Daryl LaCoutre *Peter Gallagher als Professor Vinick Fehler *Als Marshall Ted und Robin das Bild von Marvin zeigt, steht sein Name als "Erickson" darauf. Er wird aber "Eriksen" geschrieben. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney glaubt, der Busunfall in der Folge Wunder über Wunder war, weil er einen Zauberspruch gebrochen hat. *Die telepathischen Gespräche kamen das erste Mal in Eine nette Nutte vor. Anspielungen *Es gibt einige Anspielungen auf Das Schweigen der Lämmer. So ordnet Ted beispielsweise das Phänomen des Grubenfeindes dem zu und das Zitat "Es muss die Lotion in den Korb legen", das Robin gegenüber Patrice verwendet, entstammt ebenfalls aus dem Film. *Barney formt mit den Lippen "in the name of almighty Destiny's Child, Say My Name", um das "verhext" loszuwerden. Destiny's Child ist eine Band, Say My Name ihr Song. Musik *"If The Hudson Overflows" - Goldspot Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8